Of Witches and Swordsman
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: "You can level a damn battle field while I get stuck with a sword." "At least you can fight close combat, I'm dead if I get hit." "Like I'd let that happen." My twin brother and I were just ordinary teens...Why the hell did we end up in one of my games...No, how the hell did that happen? Why did I get stuck as the tactician, why couldn't Luke be the smart one for once? Oc insert
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

"Y-Yeah! I'd love to hang out this Saturday!" I said twirling a strand of brown hair.

"Great, see ya then, Laine."

I was blushing while waving off one of the hottest guy in our school. I did a fist pump, I know I'm a bit of a bookworm, but I'm psyched about this date! I liked this guy for a while, he's so cool and I admired him quite a bit!

X-X-X-X

"I hate all men!" I cried my face in my knees.

"I told ya that guy was bad news."

"Shut up, Luke!" I turned to stare at my twin brother, a dark glare set upon my face. "You don't understand how I feel! It's so unfair! Why the hell are you popular while I'm only used for a good laugh?!"

"You're a bookworm, but you're not smart enough to realize you've been tricked. You're an idiot sometimes."

"You're the idiot! This is why you don't have a girlfriend! You're mean as hell!"

Luke and I are polar opposites despite the two of us being twins. We look alike, with a few differences. We both have brown hair, but mine is more of a milk chocolate while his is just a bit darker. My hair reaches a bit past my shoulders while Luke's hair is short and somewhat messy. Our eyes are green, but Luke's is similar to that of leaves while mine are just a bit darker. Luke's pretty tall for a 15 year old, standing at 5'8", while I stand at a petite 5'1". I have the highest grades in our year while Luke is one of the most athletic. I'm not very athletic, but I do love horseback riding. Luke's not a bookworm like I am, but he is smart enough to pass his tests even if he does like slacking off. I have a few close friends while Luke has a ton of them. I like video games especially the Fire Emblem, Summon Night, Final Fantasy, and Pokemon. Luke prefers fighting games, but he hates one that involves strategy. Even our personalities are complete opposites. Luke is more of a 'go with the flow' type of person while I can be stubborn with a short temper. Some say that it's hard to believe that the two of us are related, much less twins.

"Stop crying already, geez..." Luke said collapsing on the ground next to me.

"Shut up..." I said rubbing at my tears.

The guy, the one who asked me out, had actually stood me up! The worse part...he actually brought a pretty girl with him at the meeting place! After that, Luke found me in the park in front of the small lake hidden away in the park. It was our secret spot, the only place the two of us knew about. We always come here when we're depressed or just want to hide away from the world.

"Let's go home already, it's getting late." Luke said standing.

"I know, I know." I said rubbing away the last of my tears.

I stood up and I began stepping on the steppingstones in the lake. They were quite a few and you could get to one end to the other as long as you took the right path. Luke was right behind me. We always crossed the lake to get back to the main road. There's this thick bush that surrounded the lake and there's a thin path that lead out, but it's only on one side of the lake. Luke and I like to use the steppingstones because it's the fastest route.

"Woah!" I shouted almost stepping on a frog.

I lost my balance, falling backwards into Luke. The two of us went under the water and I began panicking. _Can't swim! CAN'T SWIM!_ I thought when Luke grabbed my wrist. He quickly pulled me to the surface when something grabbed my ankle. I gasped and Luke quickly looked at me when he couldn't pull me up. He suddenly looked surprised when we were sucked downwards. I covered my mouth with my free hand, I couldn't breathe!

X-X-X-X

"La...ai...up...W...Wake up!"

I sat up quickly, but regretted it when my forehead met with Luke's forehead when I did so. The two of us groaned, holding our sore foreheads. I was about to shout at my twin, when I realized what the hell he was wearing. I raised a brow, I had to admit...he looked cool. Reminds me of Anbu, but the dark green cloak kind of ruined it.

"Luke...why do you look like an Anbu member with a cloak?" I asked attempting not to laugh.

"Laugh it up, look at yourself." Luke said looking quite annoyed.

I looked down at myself and I had to admit...this outfit was kind of cute, but not my style! The shirt I wore is a collared white shirt without sleeves. The 'sleeve's I had are actually separate from my shirt was like the sleeves of a kimono with red ribbons keeping it tied in the middle of my forearms. The skirt I wore was black and I wore these thigh high black socks with these clips keeping them up under the skirt.

"This is also yours." Luke held up a belt. "Those are too." Luke added pointing at the boots then the nicely folded cloak at the foot of the bed.

The belt is dark brown with this huge leather book carrier with a book on the left side, the right has four smaller pouches. I got out of bed and grabbed the leather boots next to the bed. They were dark brown with a slight heel to it and reached my knees. I grabbed the belt from Luke's hand and I quickly put it on, making sure it was tight, but not too tight. I was grumbling as I tried to figure out how the hell I put the cloak on without something to hold it together with.

"You need this." Luke said holding up a red gem clip/pin.

"I'll take that." I said holding a hand out.

Luke just rolled his eyes before grabbing the cloak tightening it a bit, before clipping it himself. I was about to say something when a familiar young woman entered the tent we were in. I was mentally panicking and I was shooting Luke looks. He just shrugged his shoulders. Come on! He should know who she is, after all, she is one of my favorite video game heroines!

"Oh, your little sister is awake? How do you feel?" Lyn asked giving me a kind smile.

"I-I'm fine!" I said trying to process everything.

"Laine, this is Lyn, she found us passed out in the plains." Luke said giving me a 'don't blow it' look.

"I'm glad you're alright." Lyn said as I stared.

"H-Huh, ah, yeah!"

"Your brother is quite the swordsman. He helped me a great deal yesterday."

"I'm..." I gave Luke a look, he didn't look at me. "...sure."

"Laine...I was hoping to ask you something. Your brother mentioned how I must as you as well and...I was hoping you would allow me to accompany you two on your journey."

"Our...journey..."

"Yes, he mentioned how you were traveling to expand your skills as a tactician. If it is not too much trouble, may I accompany you?"

"Uh...well...uh...w-why don't we ask your parents?" I needed to know what happened to the real tactician, if her parents really have died six months ago. "I-I'm sure they'd worry."

"My parents...they had died six months ago. My people-the Lorca- they don't...I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked and...they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered."

"I'm sorry..."

"No need to apologize." Lyn looked close to crying. "It's just...been so lonely..."

"T-Then let's travel together!" I was panicking a little on the inside, Luke had officially...screwed us over! "Don't cry though!"

"Right...no more tears."

"Laine, can we talk...outside?"

"Y-Yeah! Let's do that! Give us a second, Lyn!"

The two of us left the tent and we walked a good twenty feet away from the tent. I was pacing as I was trying to figure how the hell this happened, why the hell the two of us are in a damn video game. Not that I'm not happy to meet Lyn, I always wanted to see what my favorite heroines are like and not just what the video game showed us.

"Luke!" Said male jumped when I stopped pacing to turn to him. I quickly approached him and I grabbed his shoulders, effectively scaring him. "Punch me, right now." I said dead serious.

"Yes-wait-what!?" Luke asked horrified.

"Hit me, I need to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"Tried that, I know I'm not."

"Just do it!"

"Fine, just enough for pain, right?"

"Duh!"

Luke rolled his eyes and he grabbed my cheek. He began pulling and I quickly felt the pain when he stretched my cheeks to the limit. I tried to get him to stop, but I think he was enjoying this too much! He stopped pinching to mess with my cheeks and I finally had enough so I punched him under his chin, not enough to cause actual pain, but enough to get him to let go. I rubbed my cheeks while Luke was amused.

"Your cheeks are pretty soft and squishy. Let me do it again." Luke said with a joking tone.

"Shut up! Okay, so this is no dream...we are officially...in hell...We're going to die, I know we are...There's no way I can lead a group of people in battle!" I said panicking.

"You're smart, I know you can do it." Luke said patting my head.

"Shut up, you happy go lucky idiot!" I smacked him a few times. I was seriously close to crying. "I don't want to die...!"

"We won't die if you play it smart."

"This isn't a game, Luke! It's reality for us! There's no pause, save, or rebooting! No easy mode! Nothing like that!"

"Laine, you're a smart girl. Just do your best." Luke began patting the top of my head and despite my mental maturity...I like it when people pat the top of my head, hey, I have moments of immaturity as well. "No one will blame you if you mess up."

"...You don't know that..."

"Good girl, good girl."

If I was a small animal, I bet my tail would be wagging. I stopped that train of thought to realize my own brother was treating me as if I was a damn pet! I quickly slapped his hand away and I crossed my arms, puffing out my cheeks. Luke was laughing and I turned and walked away. I'll have to write down as much as possible about the game as I remember.

"Lyn." The girl jumped, I guess she didn't hear me. "It's late in the day, why don't we pack up for tomorrow?" I suggested with a small smile.

"Yes, let's do that." Lyn said clearly happy.

I blinked a few times and I'm surprised how...cheerful she can be. She's not even an adult yet and she's so...mature. If it was me...if I lost those I care for, I'd be lost. Lyn and I were busy packing everything up while Luke was moving heavier things onto a cart Lyn had. Lyn agreed to sell unneeded possessions since we didn't need unnecessary weight during our travels. We finished all the packing and Lyn looked...quite excited before she had gone to bed. Luke soon followed after and I was unable to sleep since I didn't have a book I could read.

"Oh!"

I remembered the book I had strapped to my belt and I leaned over to grab it off the chair. I flipped it open and I stared at the odd writing. Now, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure this is not a known language and I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to know how to read the page that's glowing. I ran my finger along the strange letters.

"_Ignite within the depths of my soul. Come forth and heed my command. Fireball._" I whispered.

I jumped when a small flame appeared in front of my face before fizzling out. I was now...very interested in this book. I slowly got out of bed and I left the tent to try this one more time. If this really is a spell book, then I'm very interested in how many spells I can use/read. Even after flipping through it, I can only read one page.

"Let's try this one more time. _Ignite within the depths of my soul. Come forth and heed my command. Fireball._"

I was amazed as a fireball flew ahead of me. I tried it a few more times and I realized a few things. I can control how large I want it to be, but I can't do any larger than the size of my head. I can't control where it goes, but I can chose the direction as long as my hand is pointed in that direction. I got tired after making at least a dozen fireballs, I returned to the tent and I fell asleep easily. I was mentally and physically exhausted. Who knew magic can take so much out of a person?

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

I've always wondered what it's like to be stuck in a video game...It'd be scary as hell that's for sure. Laine will definably have a tough time with this one and it seems Luke will be stuck dealing with his dear sister's stress. Laine being stuck as a tactician will definably be stressful on the poor girl. Well, another time then! Bye-bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

"Wow...so this is what Bulgar looks like..." I said amazed by the sights.

It was like a bazaar! I tried to wander off, but Luke was quick to grab me. He was grinning as if he knew what I was planning on doing. I clicked my tongue while he unceremoniously dropped me on the back of one of the horses. Lyn was giving us a curious stare.

"Why did you do that, Luke?" Lyn asked tilting her head to the side.

"You might not know this, but Laine loves books. If she could, she would take the money, wander around, find a place that sells books, and would buy so many that we'll be drowning in it." Luke explained while I tried to kick him.

"Shut it! I wanted to buy maps and a bunch of books that'll be useful for my occupation as a tactician." I said kicking him in the shoulder.

"So violent." Luke said laughing a bit.

"Shut up..." I said seeing as he's no longer in range.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

"Vision..." I started.

"Of loveliness?" Luke finished, the two of us giving the other curious stares.

There's only one person I know who speaks like that. Oh, this will be amusing, very...amusing. There's one thing Luke hates, and that's a player. After what happened to me, I think he's not going to like Sain very well. Said knight quickly appeared standing in front of the three of us.

"Wait, O beauteous ones! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" Sain asked giving us quite the charming smile.

"Beau...I really hope he's joking..." Luke growled his hand inching towards his sword.

"Luke, please, do not fight here." I said jumping down.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" Lyn asked looking quite annoyed.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!" Sain announced quite proudly.

"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?" Lyn questioned crossing her arms.

"It ought to be 'home to pigheaded men'." I muttered.

"Oooh...you're even more lovely when you're cruel, my fair girl." Sain said suddenly holding my hands.

"..." I stared at his hands then at him with a raised brow. I was pretending Luke and Lyn weren't glaring at the man behind me. "Lovely...How...quaint..." I said with a raised brow.

"Take your hands off my sister." Luke growled grabbing Sain's wrists.

"Laine, let us be off. I cannot stand to be in his presence any longer." Lyn said dragging me away.

"Lyn, I hope you do realize Luke and I are twins...meaning we're both 15. I can handle myself quite well despite my physical appearance." I said walking beside the older woman.

"...You're...not 12?" Lyn asked clearly surprised.

"The problems with me being small...Lyn, don't take this the wrong way, but did you not question once why Luke wanted my opinion on you traveling with us?" Lyn shook her head. "I'm actually the older twin...despite my small stature..." I said quite depressed.

"I'm sorry...It's just...You're...not very tall...and you look so young..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it...If anything, it helps makes others underestimate me...I just wished people didn't mistake me for being so young..."

"I'm sure as you grow older, you'll appear to be a lovely young woman!"

"Lyn, don't worry, it's fine, really. If anything...It makes it easier for me to know if I can trust someone..." I gave the older woman a small smile. "Let's finish shopping then head out."

Luke found us halfway during our shopping trip and I was surprised when he handed over five books, several maps, compass, miniature telescopes, along with a dagger. I gave him a look of disbelief over the dagger, what kind of little brother gives his own sister a dagger?!

"The dagger is for your own protection. Don't hesitate to use it if your life is in danger...or if you encounter perverts." Luke added the last as an afterthought.

"What's with that weird afterthought?" I asked as he clipped the hoister next to my book.

"After what happened to you, I trust no man with your happiness besides weren't you the one crying 'I hate all men' quite recently?" Luke asked with a small grin.

"S-Shut up!" I began smacking him. "It's so unfair! Why the hell are you taller than I am when I'm the older sister?! You're always teasing me as if I'm the little sister, but I'm your older sister!" I hissed.

"Ah, as usual, you're so small and cute..." Luke teased patting my head.

"Stop teasing me, you jerk!" I hissed pushing his hands away.

"My, you two are quite close." Lyn said looking quite amused.

"W-We're not that close!" I said my face heating up.

"Tsundere." Luke teased with a grin.

"Who the hell is a tsundere?!" I asked pulling at his cheeks.

"Woo!"

"I'm no tsundere!"

"Um...I've finished shopping." Luke and I glanced at Lyn and I unwillingly released his cheeks. "Laine, what does...tsundere mean?"

"Do not answer that, Luke."

"Oh, come on, she's asking!"

"I'll explain, knowing you, you'd end up spouting random shit. Tsundere means someone who acts cold to everyone, but has a soft side that is shown only to a few people. This idiot," I pointed at Luke. "-assumes I'm one."

"Oh...I don't think Laine is one, Luke. Laine is quite kind and not cold."

"Tsk, Lyn, you're no fun."

"Forget fun, Luke, come on. Let's get going."

"Right~!"

"Happy go lucky idiot!"

"Ow!"

I walked off with Lyn, leaving Luke to move our horses. Said male has a large bump on his head from my books. I walked beside Lyn, reading one of the books Luke had gotten me. I stopped when Lyn did and I continued to read as if Kent and Sain weren't in front of me. I could care less about humans when such an interesting book is in front of me!

"This book is amazing..." I said with a small blush.

"Let's go, Luke, Laine, I've run out of patience!" Lyn said grabbing my wrist.

"Ah! Lyn, I can't read like this!" I whined as she dragged me ahead with Luke following behind us.

X-X-X-X

"I think I'm going to be sick." Luke said from the wagon.

"Shut up and stay down!" I shouted urging the horses to move faster.

I clicked my tongue when Luke almost fell out and Lyn had to pull him in. I pulled the reins back when some bandits were ahead of us and Luke suddenly looked better. Luke has this weird motion sickness when it comes to certain modes of transportation, mostly boats and anything pulled by a horse. We skid to a stop and I was tempted to unleash hell upon these men.

"Heh, aren't you a pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

"It doesn't concern you." I said pulling my spell book out.

"Quiet girly, now that I get a look at you two it's a waste. An absolute waste to end the lives of such pretty little things. The things I'll do for gold...al, well. Time to die, darlin'! Let's go boys!"

"Laine...Now would be a good time to run." Luke said inching for his sword.

"I'll do you one better. _Ignite within the depths of my soul. Come forth and heed my command. Fireball!_" I shouted unleashing several fireballs in one go.

The bandits scattered, running from my attack. I felt...really dizzy now thanks to the sudden use of magic. I almost fell backwards, if it wasn't for Lyn catching me by the shoulders. I rubbed at my temple, my head hurts like hell right now. I wasn't too sure when the knights appeared, but Luke was now the one holding onto me.

"I'm fine, Luke, let go." I said pushing him away.

"No more magic." Luke said grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm okay..." I shook my head, trying to shake the headache. Luke tightened his grip on my shoulders, to my annoyance. "I'm fine, really." I said pushing him away.

"...Just be careful, okay?" Luke asked with a small smile.

"I prefer not to die, thank you very much." I said checking out the location of the bandits.

"You know, despite being the older twin, you have a pretty uncute personality that doesn't match your looks." Luke said looking up at me.

"You don't say..." I gave him a blank look, one he returned with a cheeky grin and peace sign. How am I related to this idiot again? "...16 perhaps 18 bandits in total, all axe wielders since all I see is axes...swords are recommended, they're easier to maneuver with against axes, lances not so much." I said tucking a random strand of hair behind my ear.

"Are you a tactician?" Kent asked giving me an odd stare.

"I'm studying to be one...Also, I'm 15, this idiot's twin, and I'm the elder of the two of us." That seemed to surprise the two knights, I did look like a kid after all. "I just look like a kid." I said jumping down.

"What's the battle plan?" Luke asked as I unrolled a map of the area.

"The bandits are located near the northern and southern bridges, from what I see, the southern bridge has more compared to the northern one...We're currently closer to the northern bridge, but I don't want to let these bandits get away, can't risk them attacking nearby villages." I tapped my finger against the map, a small frown on my face. "Lyn, will go with Luke. As for the other two...I'm sorry, I didn't ask for your names."

"Ah, I apologize for not introducing ourselves sooner. My name is Kent, this is my fellow knight, Sain."

"I'm Laine, my brother Luke, and our friend Lyn. I apologize for not doing the same as well. I hate to cut the pleasantries short, but here's what needs to be done..."

I separated our group into two, Lyn and Luke in one while I had gone with the two knights. Luke wasn't too pleased with it, but agreed since the southern bridge had more bandits compared to the northern one. The only reason why I did this was because the knights had two things Luke and Lyn didn't have, experience and speed. It'd take Lyn and Luke quite some time to take down the bandits on the northern bridge and the knights might need a bit of help. That's the main reason why I'm going with them, Lyn and Luke could handle themselves pretty well, but the knights had to deal with twice the amount those two are going to have to deal with.

X-X-X-X

"Who tries to use a lance against an axe?" I questioned looking at Sain.

"Using a lance is much more knightly compared to the sword!" Sain countered as I gave him a blank stare.

"...What a childish reason. Such a thing could cost you your life." I said moving to my brother's side.

"Laine, you really don't hold back even when you just met someone." Luke said wiping away blood on his face.

"I prefer to be dead honest than lie. What's the point of lying when it doesn't help anyone?" I questioned to Luke's disappointment.

"Laine...You made a girl cry the last time you told her that her dress made her look like a giant apple."

"I see no wrong in telling the truth, the more lies you tell, the more you pile up, and so the truth will be buried under a mountain of lies."

"What?" Luke gave me this confused look and I only released an annoyed sigh. "What'd I do this time?"

"If you hide behind lies, it's like hiding behind a mask, how can you show who you really are if you hide behind a mask?"

"...Okay, I get what you're saying, but please stop. You're really starting to give me a headache."

"The truth is not the enemy, it is lies. They will eventually grow and grow until it consumes you whole. A lie is like a drop of water, the more you tell, the more it grows until you're drowning in a lake of your own lies. Greed and lies are quite similar, for they swallow you completely until you are left with nothing. If you continue to lie, how can you see the light and error of your ways?"

"Laine, I give, stop it already! I hate it when you talk like that. It's like you're lecturing me!"

"I'm only speaking the truth, I hate lies...for they only harm others." I was constantly lied to, that's why I hate lies...Lying for no reason, lies is what harms not only yourself, but those around you. "If you cannot tell the truth, then it's better to not say it than to tell a lie."

"Laine..." I glanced at Lyn, it seems my words surprised the girl along with the knights. I keep forgetting they're here. "Did...something happen to you?"

"..." I gave her a small smile. "We can speak later, for now, we have one bandit left to deal with. I'm quite interested why he called you Lyndis, I wonder why he targeted you of all people."

That seemed to distract the three and we quickly left to finish this battle. It was expected that everything fell into place as it did in the game. Now, we just have to get Lyndis to her grandfather while I try to get used to being a tactician. I think Luke fit better with this group than I did, he always did have an easier time making friends compared to me.

X-X-X-X

I concentrated on the flames trying to move it. Right now it's night time, we were traveling to a shrine to pray for a safe journey. I wanted to practice my magic before going to bed, but it was a lot more exhausting than I had assumed. I need to learn how to control my magic to the best of my abilities. I needed three important things if I want to continue to use magic without risking harm to those around me. That is control, power, and experience. It seems the book boosts my magical power, but I couldn't depend on it forever...like I can't depend on Luke to defend me all the time.

"Okay, once more." I said wiping the sweat away.

"Laine?" I jumped, whirling around to face Lyn. When did she get here?! "I'm sorry, am I interrupting you?" Lyn asked with a small kind smile.

"No...You're not." I shut my book, putting it back into its place. "Is there something you need?" I questioned turning to face her.

"...I noticed you've been pushing yourself." Lyn said holding out a canteen.

"I'm fine, really." I said as she pushed it into my hands.

"..." Lyn sat down on a boulder near me, looking up to the sky. "The stars are beautiful."

"H-Huh, ah, yes..."

"Come, sit beside me."

"Y-Yes..."

"You and Luke, you two are quite special."

"Huh?" I was giving Lyn an odd look at that, just as I was about to take a drink of water she had to say something odd. Favorite heroine or not, I can't get used to the fact she's really in front of me, it might take some time until I saw her as an actual person and not a game character. "What do you mean?

"It's hard to explain..." Lyn glanced at me, clearly amused by my deadpanned face. "Well, it's like you're not from this realm, as if the two of you are a special existence."

"Hahahaha..." Oh, how right you are. "S-So what makes us a special existence?"

"Well, Luke has this aura that makes him easy to approach. He's very courageous and quite strong...although it seems as if he's not used to taking a life..."

"Yes...that's something Luke cannot handle..." We never had to kill...until yesterday for myself while Luke had done so on our first day here. That's not something I'd like to think about. "...Nor can I for that matter."

"You're similar, Laine." I only raised a brow, urging her to continue. "Well, it's as if you are a child, yet you hold so much knowledge within your small body. When a battle comes up, you seem to change..."

"..."

"It's not a bad thing. It makes it easier to trust your decisions, to trust your word and strategy. Many would not listen to a child, yet you were able to handle the situation better than the rest of us. Despite your brother's distrust of Kent and Sain, you went with them to assist them. You put yourself at risk to complete a sound victory against those bandits."

"...I see...I'm tired, let's continue this talk another time. Good night, Lyn."

"Oh, yes, good night..."

I left Lyn, a small frown on my face. It's not that I wanted to take control of the situation, I had to. Sure they could have done a good job on their own, but...in the future they need someone who is a tactician, I need to learn how to be a good one as quickly as possible.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

Laine is definably the type to be awkward when it comes to making friends. She's type to prefer a book to people, which her friends understand, but still it's not good for the girl. She's too use to ignoring the existence of others so being forced to act as a tactician means she has to interact with others much more. Luke is more of a people person so he has an easier time with it, let's just hope he can deal with his sister's temper. Well, until next time! Bye-Bye~!


End file.
